Te Conocí en un Bar
by SakuryBriefs'Li
Summary: UA. Un hombre y una mujer se encuentran en un bar, el no abre su corazón a nadie y ella fue traicionada, por casualidad el y su primo terminan ayudándola, muchas cosas pasaran, heridas se abrirán y recuerdos volverán, pero al final...¿ellos podrán enamorarse?
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon ball z y sus personajes no me pertenecen!**

Lo que esta en _cursiva_ son pensamientos n-n! lo demás normal xD algunas _aclaraciones_ al final. xD

* * *

La Conocí en un Bar

* * *

_El _entro al lugar, iluminado solo por unas cuantas luces brillantes. Camino lento hacia la barra, buscando a quien le brindara una bebida que le hiciera olvidar sus problemas.

-Oye tu, tráeme una bebida, de las más fuertes que tengas – el muchacho asintió a su pedido e inmediatamente se dirigió a prepararla.

Se sentó a esperar a que el tipo le diera lo que necesitaba, volteo con cautela observando el sitio, había muchos hombres y parecía tranquilo al contrario de lo que él creía.

-Mph…- el no acostumbraba a ir muy seguido a esos lugares (y era la primera vez que entraba a **ese** sitio) pero esa noche, lo necesitaba.

Miro a las 'meseras' que se paseaban airosas, con esos trajes cortos y llamativos por entre las mesas, atendiéndolas. Ninguna le llamaba suficiente la atención. Todas se veían demasiado vulgares, que vendían su cuerpo a cualquiera por dinero.

El no era cualquiera. _Aunque por esta noche…._

De repente las pocas luces encendidas del lugar se apagaron, acción que interrumpió sus pensamientos, y un reflector ilumino el centro del 'escenario' que ahí había, la tenue luz de la barra también quedo encendida.

-¿ahh? Qué demonios pasa?- murmuro.

-Se trata del show especial de esta noche…- dijo el barman sonriente que llego de repente con la bebida.

-Hmp…y a ti quien te pregunto?- el joven se sorprendió por su tosca respuesta.

-B-bueno este lugar es muy frecuentado por eso a pesar de….-

-¡eso a mí no me interesa!- casi grito tomando su bebida-ahora fuera de mi vista!

-ah está bien...Señor…-el joven se alejo un poco de la barra para poder también observar el espectáculo.

Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar, y el 'telón' se fue abriendo lentamente y en medio una joven mujer se encontraba situada.

-_mmm no está mal_- pensó el hombre de manera un tanto lujuriosa que se encontraba observando a la mujer que había comenzado a caminar lentamente moviendo las caderas en un suave ritmo acorde con la melodía, que al poco rato se volvió mas estridente.

La mujer era delgada de buen cuerpo, piernas torneadas, caderas anchas, cintura estrecha y pechos lo suficientemente grandes para ser deseados. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto rojo, el cual se amarraba por detrás del cuello y le llegaba por muy arriba de la rodilla. También llevaba puesto un antifaz que ocultaba parte de su rostro del cual solo sobresalían sus ojos, azules, al igual que su cabello.

...

_Ella_ siguió caminando hasta llegar al medio de la 'pista' donde se encontraba un tubo, lo tomo y comenzó a realizar su 'show' de stripper de esa noche, los hombres que la observaban en las mesas parecían hipnotizados, mas aun porque, después de un rato de estar arriba bajo del 'escenario' bailando por entre las mesas, regalando caricias, pero sin llegar a parecer muy vulgar, puesto que trabajar en un lugar así no es muy decente para una mujer como ella, _aunque a veces necesario_ había pensado ella amargamente.

Así regreso al centro, dio un último baile, para que después la cortina se cerrara y ella pudiera sentirse tranquila, al menos, por ese día.

...

Los hombres parecían alborotados y hacían escándalo. Se les escuchaba maldecir abiertamente, sin duda esperaban que la mujer se desnudara pero estos, decepcionados, tuvieron que conformarse con las mujerzuelas del bar.

El, en cambio, estaba anonadado. De alguna forma esa mujer le había llamado la atención, _mph_ _podría tenerla para esta noche_ pensó tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-¡Hey Vegeta! Como estas hombre, sabía que eras tú!- escucho que gritaron y de repente un hombre de traje bastante animado apareció frente a él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Uh?...acaso te conozco?-volteo en su silla y se sorprendió por ver quién era. El tipo era alto de cabellos castaños, ojos de igual color y musculoso.

-Jaja acaso no te acuerdas de mí?- al no obtener respuesta y ver su mirada seria, continuo- soy Broly!, Nos conocimos en la preparatoria cuando aun estudiabas aquí-

-mph…si ya recuerdo, eras el fastidioso buscapleitos-

-Haa qué bueno que tengas ese concepto de mi- respondió sonriendo.

-Que es lo que quieres? o mejor dicho, ¿Porque estas tu aquí?- le pregunto un poco fastidiado pues en este momento prefería estar solo…. _o con la mujer_ pensó sonriendo un poco.

-Vaya, al parecer el show y la chica te gustaron…- dijo burlón, ignorando sus cuestionamientos, y con una sonrisa picara- parece que no has cambiado en nada ehh-

-Hm que te hace pensar eso…-alzo una ceja.

-Bueno tengo razones para pensarlo. Jmm es muy bella, y tu no dejabas de observarla…de hecho estabas como idiotizado amigo-

-Hmp- rayos lo habían descubierto, debía tratar de desviar el tema…-no soy tu amigo! Hm Mejor déjame en paz necesito relajarme- giro y le dio la espalda en su silla, fingiendo la mayoría de su enojo. El no estaba idiotizado.

-Jajajajajaja nono, ¡no trates de fingir conmigo Ouji!, te conozco demasiado bien para saber lo que estas pensando!- dijo sonriendo demasiado, levantando su mano y moviendo su dedo en señal de negación.

Giro de nuevo hacia el castaño-Y según tú ¿qué es lo que estoy pensando?, eh Sabandija?- pregunto recargando ambos brazos en la barra detrás de el con una sonrisa arrogante, tal vez podría ser su oportunidad de conseguir lo que quería.

-Pues si no me equivoco…quieres pasar la noche con la chica cierto…?- dijo de una manera cómplice y entrecerrando los ojos- es una lástima ella no es "_rentable"_ jajaja- se burlo. Eso no era del todo cierto; solo quería ver que tanto podría jugar con él.

-Hmp- quería saber porque pero su orgullo le pedía no preguntar, pero aun así…-¿porque?-no pudo evitarlo e interrogo simple y desinteresadamente.

-No te mentiré, es especial- sonrió Broly.

-¿Especial?- alzo otra ceja, no entendía a que se refería con eso, pero le parecía_ interesante_.

-Si especial, el por qué no te lo puedo decir cosas de contrato Jajaja, tu sabes…'protección'- dijo restándole importancia.

-Por que una simple mujerzuela necesitaría protección? ¿Acaso es estafadora?- pregunto desconfiado.

-Hay Vegeta claro que no! Como puedes pensar eso de la mejor chica de mi Bar? Me decepcionas amigo- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Hmp déjate ya de ridiculeces y dime ¿Por qué esa chica necesita 'protección'? y aparte…tu bar? ¿Acaso eres el dueño?-

-Jajaja claro que sí! Te dije que algún día tendría uno, así que ...como te quedo el ojo? ¿Eh?- dijo felizmente.

-No recuerdo que lo hubieras mencionado- dijo terminándose de un solo trago su bebida, pidiendo otra al instante.

-Es que tu eres un despistado Vegeta Ouji!, no entiendo cómo diablos te volviste tan famoso- murmuro cruzándose de brazos pero aun así fue escuchado.

-Supongo que por la misma razón que tú tienes tu bar- sonrió, mientras tomaba de su nueva bebida recién traída.

-Hm bueno yo me retiro y te dejo disfrutar de tu soledad, chao- se volteo para marcharse pero antes giro de nuevo- emm tú… vas a querer a la chica…-

-Creí que no era _rentable_- desconfió un poco.

-Bueno si lo es, pero no es tan fácil de _rentar_ como otras_, _no _cualquiera_ la puede tener- sonrió arrogantemente, como diciendo yo sé algo que tu no- pero como tú eres mi viejo mejor amigo y te veo algo amargado, más de lo normal, te dejare pasar esta noche con ella, mira hasta te daré permiso que te la lleves a tu casa eh? ¿Qué dices?- sonrió.

-Hmp- lo de amargado le había molestado, ¿quien se creía que era? En fin, estaba pensando…¿porque no? La chica era muy bella, además dijo que era la mejor de todo el bar _con que la mejor eh_ ya lo comprobaría el mas tarde- está bien acepto la quiero para _toda_ la noche, de cuánto dinero estamos hablando, porque con todo lo que me has dicho y conociéndote no creo que sea barato-

-Jaja ya ves que si te acuerdas de mí era cuestión de ponerte a pensar, muy bien yo creo que unos diez mil está bien-

-¿Dólares?!- no creyó que fuera tanto, estaba sorprendido, no es que no tuviera dinero para pagar por una mujerzuela, pero era un tanto excesivo, típico de un hombre como Broly- ¿porque tanto?-

-Ya te lo dije, la chica es especial y no cualquiera puede pagarla-dijo serio- menos llevársela para su casa, pero yo te estoy concediendo ese _privilegio_-

-Mph está bien toma tu maldito dinero!- estaba más fastidiado que nunca así que decidió darle la cantidad que pedía. Broly se sorprendió, pero igual lo tomo y antes de irse a llamar a la chica azulada escucho a Vegeta decirle: -Solo espero que sea cierto eso de que es _muy_ buena-

Sonrió con sorna- Pero claro…- y se fue, pero antes se topo con una mesera, se dirigió hacia ella- Yuki lleva al caballero hacia la zona _especial_, ahora regreso-

-Si señor- dijo coqueta y se encamino hacia Vegeta.

...

Ella, llego al que era su 'camerino' el único espacio en ese lugar donde podía estar sola…y segura. Si salía al bar todos los hombres le insinuaban y le decían cosas indecentes.

Como todas las noches desde que había comenzado a trabajar en ese horrible bar, se sentía sucia, ultrajada, usada…bueno eso ultimo no tanto ya que no cualquiera podía pasar una noche con ella, pero aun así no era la mejor cosa del mundo que pudiera hacer en ese momento. Era muy necesario, tanto para ella como para su madre. No había de otra.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, se recargo y se dejo resbalar hasta el piso. Conteniendo unas pocas lágrimas que amenazaban con resbalar por sus blancas mejillas, pensaba en cómo había llegado a esa situación.

-Si tan solo yo…no hubiera confiado…-decía entre pequeños sollozos recordando su amargo pasado que la atormentaba-no debía haberlo dejado que nos hiciera lo que nos hizo…el es un maldito…- siempre se repetía lo mismo, pero por el momento ya nada podía hacer.

La mujer seguía en el suelo con los puños y ojos apretados cuando llamaron a su puerta. Seguramente era Broly, su jefe

_Oh demonios_. Pensó.

-Oye tienes trabajo esta noche, prepárate para…tu sabes zona _especial_-

Al parecer tenía algo especial que hacer esta noche.

-¿Me escuchaste?- volvieron a preguntar desde afuera.

Se limpio sus pocas lágrimas, aclaro la garganta y contesto- eh si, entendí…ya voy- pero ella en realidad no tenía ganas de ir. _Creía que por lo menos mi noche hoy seria tranquila ush._

_..._

-Es aquí señor- le dijo la mujer que Broly le había mandado, hasta ahora lo había guiado por un largo pasillo detrás del escenario hasta llegar a una habitación donde se supone estaría la mujer. Abrió la puerta, se toparon con una cortina, después la habitación que estaba tapizada de colores atrayentes; rojo con dorado - póngase cómodo, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme, mi nombres es Yuki- le guiño un ojo para después irse moviendo las caderas sensualmente.

El solo la observo sin decir nada. No le interesaba, pero aun era hombre.

_Aun no llega. _Pensó observando el lugar, era una habitación no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, con pocas luces, no tenía ventanas pero tenía un aire acondicionado, contaba también con un mini bar con vinos y copas, perfecta para pasar una noche de locura pasión. El lugar estaba limpio. _Al parecer es verdad lo que dijo el idiota de Broly. Nadie parece usarla muy seguido._

Se sentó en unos amplios muebles que había ahí a esperar a la mujer de cabello azul.

...

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse de frente con su jefe.

-oh que bien que no te has quitado nada- sonrió observando su antifaz-date prisa que te están esperando, recuerda tratarlo bien que se trata de un cliente _muy _especial-

-sí, está bien- fue lo único que respondió para seguir caminando con dirección a la zona especial. Donde solo los hombres más ricos podían pagar para estar con ella.

-y tendrás que irte con _él_-

Eso la hizo tensarse, detuvo su caminar-¿qué?- Maldita sea su suerte ahora tendría que irse a la casa de algún viejo mañoso para hacer sus asquerosidades.

-no te preocupes, conozco al tipo y no es malo- puso una mano sobre su hombro desnudo-hasta es guapo- le guiño un ojo. Eso fue extraño.

-no me importa que sea guapo- se quito la mano de su jefe bruscamente- ¿porque no puede ser aquí?- no quería irse, la última vez que había ido a la casa de un hombre no la había pasado muy bien, cortesía de la ex buscona de este.

-porque le gustaste mucho y ya me pago, vez- le enseño los billetes, eran muchos, _para pagar tanto dinero de una vez_, _el tipo sí que debe ser rico._ Normalmente cuando terminaban, los hombres le pagaban a ella, luego regresaba al bar a darle el dinero a su jefe-pero ya te dije que no te preocupes, yo lo conozco y no muerde, solo es algo amargado jaja-

-ash – lo que menos necesitaba era a un amargado lujurioso.

-Bueno apresúrate que ha de estar impaciente, pórtate bien eh, asegúrate de satisfacerlo _toda_ la noche okey- y se fue, seguramente a seguir ofreciendo a los hombres mas mujeres del bar.

Ella se resigno y siguió su camino hacia esa zona especial que tanto odiaba.

...

No llevaba esperando más de diez minutos cuando se escucho que abrieron la puerta, dirigió su mirada hacia las piernas de la mujer; era lo único que podía ver ya que las cortinas tapaban la parte de arriba de su esbelto cuerpo.

Cuando las cortinas fueron retiradas por ella, pudo ver que aun llevaba puesto el mismo vestido rojo y el antifaz.

-Buenas noches…señor- le dijo en un tono aparentemente 'alegre' y sensual, para después caminar hacia el mini bar y servir el vino.

-Hmp-Él la miro de espaldas para observar, de nuevo, su estrecha cintura y su bien formado trasero. Su cabello de un extraño color azul, era corto.

No estaba **para** _nada_ mal.

Se giro con ambas copas en mano, analizándolo de frente, el también así lo hizo.

-Me dijeron que me...estabas esperando- sonrió sensual, _es verdad es muy guapo…pero eso no le quita lo mujeriego Hm _pensó entregándole su copa. El dudo pero aun así la tomo- así que viste mi show?- llevo su copa a sus labios.

-mph si- el imito su acción cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Ella estaba un poco sorprendida, normalmente los hombres, al verla llegar, se le abalanzaban como un perro hambriento a un filete, la acosaban. Pero este parecía no tener esas intenciones, al menos, no ahí.

_Como siempre, recuerda no confiarte. Te quiere para toda la noche…en su casa. _Se dijo mentalmente nerviosa cruzando sus piernas- emm…cual es su nombre …?- intento de nuevo. Nunca le interesaban los nombres de los pocos hombres con quienes se acostaba, pero la mirada de este la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

De repente él la miro, pudo observar su ceño fruncido- escucha mujer- sintió un estremecimiento, su voz era grave y masculina- no tengo interés en socializar ni nada de eso, Broly me dijo que eras una puta buena, así que anda- se levanto para caminar hacia la puerta.

Ella se enfado por lo de puta.

Sus nervios desaparecieron y le grito – ¿Oye que te pasa!? Yo no soy ninguna puta, no cualquiera puede tenerme- dijo con algo de…orgullo?-así que le pido que no me llame así!- también se levanto gritando, no iba a dejar que la tratara así.

-Tal vez trabaje en un bar, pero eso no le da derecho de insultarme…soy una persona que trabaja por que tiene necesidad….-

-Vaya que valiente- la miro fijamente- pero… trabajar? ¿Llamas a esto un trabajo digno?-

-Yo no dije que fuera digno…mph…me es necesario el trabajo- dijo mirando al suelo.

El se quedo callado observándola nuevamente, más que nada a su antifaz.

-Hmp, ¿porque usas esa ridícula cosa en la cara?- pregunto para cambiar el tema, necesitaba irse de ahí pronto.

-Ah, ¿esto?- se señalo su cara- pues…esto…es por...- dudaba, pero…

-¿Protección? Jaa- dijo burlonamente, terminando la frase por ella.

Se sorprendió. No era la primera vez que le hacían esa pregunta, pero siempre hallaba una manera de desviar el tema, aunque nunca pensó que alguien 'adivinaría' el verdadero motivo, y menos así de rápido.

-eh si pero…no importa, lo mejor será irnos- dijo caminando para quedar justo a su lado- entonces…me dirá su nombre ¿o no?- pregunto de nuevo, sonriendo solo un poco.

El dudo pero después de un rato le contesto.

-Vegeta- dijo simplemente y se cruzo de brazos- supongo que ahora me dirás el tuyo.

-jaja- rio- sí, emm mi nombre es….Marón-

Y después de eso salieron. Rumbo al departamento de Vegeta.

Continuara.

* * *

Hola!. Hay alguien ahí…?, NO…espero que si xD jajaj Se que algunos esperaban que actualizara Bajo contrato (o no.-.) jaja Yo tmb, pero con la escuela y las vacaciones entre otras cosas no eh tenido tiempo de adaptar/: ni porque yo no soy la que estoy pensando e.e

_Entonces Sakury, ¿Por qué rayos subes un nuevo fic, si tienes tantos pendientes? _Jo, pues este ya lo tenía escrito desde antes de navidad!:s y no lo había querido subir porque…..no se….cosas de la vida(?)._. La cosa es que me dio la loquera, lo arregle, porque estaba más cucho de lo que está ahora.-. Mi amiga MARIA USHIROMIYA me ayudo (gracias MARIA*-*) Y yo simplemente pensé ¿why not? xD aparte quería tener una opinión que no fuera de mis amigos¬¬ ellos dicen "ahí si qué bonito" "me encanto" No es que no les crea, pero son mis amigos, me tienen que dar por mi lado xd aunque claro, no todos son así.-. jeje eeen fin, se que esta raro y tiene algunos 'errorcillos' u 'horrorcillos' ewe que en un futuro cercano le arreglare, algunos detalles por ahí xd. Pero aun así quisiera que me lo dijeran por medio de sus reviews! ¿Qué les pareció?, a mi sinceramente si me gusto, (es el primer fic largo que decido hacer ewe) se que tiene errorcillos, pero me gusto la idea y como empecé a plantear las cosas (aunque un me parece extraño·-·) El segundo capítulo ya está terminado, así que, ustedes dirán(?.-.

Preguntaa!xD: les sorprendió el final?, a mi si.-. …pero, por ahí aprendí que nada es lo que parece. xD

chau~


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon ball z y sus personajes no me pertenecen!**

Lo que esta en _cursiva_ son pensamientos n-n! lo demás normal xD algunas _aclaraciones_ al final. xD

* * *

Te Conocí en un Bar

Capitulo 2

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

La luz del sol se colaba por entre las cortinas. Ella abrió los ojos perezosa sorprendiéndose por la hora. Extrañamente sintió su cuerpo relajado, una sensación que hace tiempo no sentía. Había aprendido a acostumbrarse a despertar con desconocidos, aunque de vez en cuando le era desagradable, esta vez no tanto.

Giro sobre la cama, pues estaba boca abajo, observo cada detalle de la habitación de ese departamento tan opulento; el hombre debía de ser alguien importante en la sociedad para costearse esos lujos.

Miro a su derecha. El permanecía acostado de igual manera como lo estaba ella hace un momento, respiraba tranquilamente; su ceño, a pesar de estar dormido, permanecía fruncido como si algo lo molestara hasta en sueños.

Se levanto, tratando de recoger su ropa y zapatos lo más silenciosamente posible. Pensaba despertarlo, pero decidió que quería irse de ahí cuanto antes.

Terminaba de abrocharse el sostén cuando escucho un carraspeo a sus espaldas.

-¿A dónde crees que vas mujer?- cruzado de brazos y recargado en el respaldar de la amplia cama, que había sido testiga de su locura pasión, el hombre le pregunto.

No se dio cuenta, ¿a qué hora se había despertado?

-La noche ha terminado- respondió secamente-tengo que…regresar – continuo vistiéndose – Se que le pago a Broly ayer, así que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-

- Hmp –él se levanto, y sin pudor alguno se dirigió al baño completamente desnudo –Bien. Ya hiciste tu trabajo, así que puedes lárgate – cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué?!, ash que grosero mph- se había sonrojado un poco al volver a ver visto la perfecta anatomía de él.

Después de un rato el salió del baño, la mujer seguía ahí, no se había marchado aun, solo llevaba puesto el sexy vestido rojo, sus zapatos y un abrigo grande. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue su cabello.

-Ahora qué?, ¿vas directo a un carnaval?- se burlo al ver el tono rojo muy fogoso.

-Ush –volteo enfadada, con los brazos en la cintura –¡No!, claro que no idiota! – al verla de frente pudo apreciar mejor su cara descubierta. Sin el antifaz se veía más atractiva.

-¿Entonces? Porque la ridícula peluca- cuestiono sin importancia buscando unos pantalones.

-Pues yo…eh…yo mph…eso no es asunto suyo! Jmm- estaba dispuesta a irse, pero lo escucho reír.

-¿qué le parece tan gracioso?-

-Jajaja nada solo que me parece ridículo que una mujerzuela como tu llegue a hacer tanto, según por 'protección'-

-¡Ya le dije que esos no son sus asuntos! Y deje de llamarme de esa manera!, no cualquiera puede acostarse conmigo jmm-

-Si mujer, lo mencionaste ayer ¿lo olvidas?, pareces disco rayado.- le parecía gracioso cuando se enojaba.

- Arg, Sabe que, mejor me voy, es insoportable estar con usted – mejor se largaba de ahí antes de que su verdadero mal genio saliera a flote.

-Anoche no decías lo mismo cuando estuvimos mucho _mas_ juntos. Recuerdo la manera en que _gemías_ mi nombre, ansiosa por mi.- sonrió con arrogancia al recordar teniendo a la mujer rogando por él.

-mph…- ella se sonrojo pues era verdad-…. n-no me interesa a-adiós- ya no supo que contestar así que lo mejor era irse de ahí. Su madre la debía de estar esperando.

El solo la vio salir casi echando humo por las orejas…pero regreso.

-emm podrías indicarme como salir- pidió tímida.

Sonrió. Esa mujer era muy _extraña_.

...

Después de que el hombre le indicara la salida, se apresuro a dirigirse a su casa lo más rápido posible, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Miro su reloj, las 8:25am. Ya era algo tarde, al menos para ella, su madre sí que debía de estar preocupada.

Las veces que ella salía del Bar, o de la casa de sus 'clientes', las cuales habían sido pocas, era a eso de las cinco o seis de la mañana. A esa hora no había tanta gente por las calles. Era la primera vez que acababa tan tarde y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, pues algunos curiosos la miraban por su atuendo y cabello.

Pero la noche anterior sí que la había dejado agotada, más de lo que pensó. El hombre sí que tenía ganas y se lo demostró. Había sido un completo salvaje, habían pasado de la sala, a su cama, de su cama al piso, del piso a la pared y para terminar, de nuevo a la cama.

Se sonrojo al recordarlo. Tenía calor, _ash maldito abrigo_, pero tenía que usarlo si no quería que su gran escote saliera a la luz, ya era suficiente con lo corta que se veía su 'falda' y sus eminentes tacones, si, parecía que iba directo a un carnaval.

Al poco rato de seguir caminando, consideró que si quería llegar pronto lo mejor sería tomar un taxi, aparte no había cenado ni desayunado y no quería desmayarse a medio camino.

Se detuvo a hacerle el alto al primer taxi que al verla se detuvo. Esperaba no tener inconvenientes.

...

Al fin la mujer gritona se había ido. Decidió que lo mejor sería tomar una ducha, sí que había sudado, además el olor de mujer de ella se había impregnado en su piel.

Tendría que ir a hablar con su primo acerca de lo que había pasado ayer por la tarde, acerca de por qué el tipo _dueño_ de la corporación capsula había osado faltar.

El se puso muy furioso por esa falta de respeto; así que se marcho rápidamente a buscar algún solaz que apaciguara sus instintos asesinos, y que mejor que el femenino.

Recordó la noche anterior, había estado bien. Fueron unos diez mil dólares bien gastados, _quizás pueda repetirse _sonrió. Salió de la ducha, procedió a cambiarse, después desayunar, para finalmente salir de su departamento en esa capital y condujo su auto con dirección a la empresa de su primo. Tenía cosas que hacer.

...

Finalmente llego a casa, después de un incomodo viaje en taxi, pues el hombre constantemente la miraba, eso la disgusto un montón, así que decidió bajarse a una cuadra de llegar para evitar algún tipo de infortunio.

Entro a la pequeña casa que le servía como refugio de aquel hombre que tanto daño le había hecho en el pasado y seguía empeñado en hacerlo, solo que ahora no sabía exactamente dónde encontrarla, ni a ella ni a su madre.

-Mama ya estoy de regreso- sonrió débilmente viendo como su madre, en pijama, se levantaba del sofá a abrazarla cariñosamente, como solo una madre sabe hacer.

-Oh **Bulma **qué bueno que ya regresaste, estaba tan preocupada!, nunca habías llegado a estas horas, te encuentras bien cariño? ¿No te lastimaron o algo?- su madre si sabia acerca de su _ocupación_.

Al principio se había negado, pero después de convencerla, y analizar sus expectativas de supervivencia, termino aceptando. Pero eso no significaba que la señora no se preocupara por su hija.

-Si mama tranquila estoy bien, fue algo…atareado -

-hay querida, no me digas que otra vez te toco a irte a casa de algún viejo mañoso- le pregunto con pena en la voz.

-si mama, pero ya te dije que no te preocupes, no me paso nada-sonrió débil- y si llegue un poco tarde fue porque me quede dormida. – bajo la mirada aun abrazando a su madre.

-ay tranquila corazón, ya te dije que no es necesario que lo hagas puedes dej-pero fue interrumpida por su hija.

-NO mama! ¡Ya casi tengo lo que falta! No me rendiré cuando estoy tan cerca – se separo de ella un poco molesta.

-Está bien cariño-suspiro- pero ¿no has comido, cierto? Ven te preparare el desayuno- dijo un poco más animada a pesar de las circunstancias.

-emm no mama, aun no he comido nada, pero me duele la cabeza, auch, primero tomare un baño me avisas cuando esté listo por favor- dijo para dirigirse a su pequeña habitación que estaba seguida de esa improvisada sala.

-claro cielo- y se dirigió a la cocina, que era un pequeño pasillo que contenía lo básico en la misma.

Se quito esa alocada peluca roja que no le gustaba usar pero era necesaria por las mañanas, tanto como el antifaz lo era por las noches, se desvistió con pereza dejando la ropa en un cesto para lavarla después, lamentablemente tendría que usarlo de nuevo el lunes.

Termino y se metió a la ducha a tomar un relajante baño de agua…fría. Pues no contaba con el presupuesto para pagar por la caliente, y calentarla no era una opción, aparte de muy tardado.

Si ella podía comprar los alimentos y cosas necesarias para la vida diaria, y también pagar la renta de esa pequeña casita, era por su sueldo de 'bailarina' tirándole a 'puta' como le decía ese loco hombre. _Vegeta. _Aun seguía en sus pensamientos y… no lo entendía.

Volvió a recordar todo lo que había hecho con el anoche, _me gustaría repetirlo _pensó y se sonrojo…de nuevo, movió la cabeza alejando esos malos pensamientos pecaminosos.

Su noche pasada la había atontado un poco.

...

Vegeta aparco frente a un sobresaliente edificio, se apresuro a entrar y lo primero que hizo fue irrumpir sin avisar a la oficina de su primo, azotando las puertas.

-¡Kakaroto!-

-¡Ah! que…quien eres?- exclamo inocente un hombre detrás de un escritorio, casi tirando el teléfono que tenia en mano, se le veía ocupado.

-¡soy yo tarado!- se cruzo de brazos molesto- cuelga eso y préstame atención.

-ah lo lamento Vegeta, estoy algo ocupado…- dio media vuelta en la silla hacia la ventana tras de él y su atención regreso a la persona que tenia del otro lado de la línea.

-QUE?! ¡Nada de eso! - fue hacia él y regreso la silla-escúchame insecto tenemos un asunto importante que discutir con respecto a mi encargo- le dijo amenazadoramente cerca del rostro, el hombre pareció captar.

-Bien. Milk, discúlpame cariño, te llamo luego- dijo antes de colgar y mirar fijamente a su interlocutor-¿qué sucede Vegeta? acaso la corporación capsula no cubrió tus expectativas?- rió por lo bajo ante la actitud de su primo.

-Por supuesto que no cubrió mis expectativas, el hombre no se presento ¡es un insecto! – grito vegeta enfadado

-¿Cómo que no se presento?, era un asunto muy importante – dijo el hombre llamado Kakaroto, pero mejor conocido como Goku.

-pues ya ves. Es un irresponsable ese amigo tuyo. No sé cómo puede estar a cargo de un emporio tan importante – contesto cruzando sus brazos, el de pelo de flama bastante irritado

-mm es comprensible, y hasta debimos esperarlo de su parte – comento el moreno mas chico en tono serio – la madre de _Bulma _acaba de morir y el cómo su esposo debe de cuidar de ella mientras este en esa situación.

-tsk, pues como sé, no me importa nada de eso, en lo mas mínimo – volvió a hablar vegeta – como dueño debe hacerse cargo de su empresa y no perder el tiempo en estupideces como esas.

-Tranquilo vegeta, no te enojes. Es normal que se interese por su esposa, la ama. Eso les sucede a los hombres cuando se enamoran.-

-Pues, mejor no me enamorare nunca, así no actuare como estúpido olvidando mis responsabilidades.-

-Cuando llegue la correcta lo sentirás. Así como yo con Milk.

- En la correcta!? – dijo sorprendido y descruzando sus brazos.

La mente de vegeta, extrañamente, se empezó a inundar con la imagen de esa mujer que conoció en el bar. Con la cual paso una noche llena de lujuria y placer pecaminoso. ¿Cómo mierda podía pensar eso? sacudió su cabeza y se repitió que esa mujer es poca cosa para él, es solo una mujerzuela no debe de importarle, pero admitía lo había satisfecho y quizá volviera a requerir de sus servicios.

-oye, vegeta ¿estás bien? – le pregunto su primo agarrándolo del hombro.

-hmp, si estoy bien. Ya vamos, tenemos que arreglar otra cita con ese insecto. Como es tu amigo, vendrás conmigo, ya que necesito con urgencia a la chica esa llamada Bulma. Ya que ella es la única que puede ayudar en mi empresa y si es tan buena como dicen... – se quedo pensando.

- ¿vegeta?

-No nada. Vamos ahora mismo a pedir la nueva cita.–

-Aaaah, espera vegeta! – Fue vilmente jalado por el azabache mayor – Tengo que volverle a llamar a Milk. Si no se molestara conmigo

-ya luego le hablaras a tu mujer, ahora pide la cita o mejor dile a tu secretaria que lo haga!-

Continuara…

* * *

Fin del capítulo dos xD

haha, Hola! ¿que tal? ¿les gusto el segundo capitulo?;u; Espero que si, (porque a mi me sigue pareciendo "estraño".u.)y que haya resuelto dudas(? (si es que tenían) sino pueden preguntar, aunque habrá cosas que no se podrán decir hasta mas avanzada la historia.-. Tambien sorry si tengo errores u.u

eeen fin xD no me había percatado que en el anterior capitulo dice "La conocí en un bar" ._. estoy tonta e.e es "Te" no "La" ;)

Agradezco de nuevo a Maria-chan que en hora de clases me ayudo a terminar este capi*-* y lo sigue haciendo jaja te ami:* XD

Y tmb por los reviews de: FashionBulma, any chan, ariana usagi, queso(un mal summary es una mala sinopsis de la historia, la mia no es muy buena y por eso dice asi xD) Maria Ushiromiya y fio(como ves ella era bulma:)). Y a los que no comentan pero leen xD Gracias y los ami:* XD

Ya actualice Bajo contrato:3 jaja

chau~


End file.
